


Crack Fyc of the Gods

by shadowrealm11



Category: Doctor Who, Eddsworld - All Media Types, Gravity Falls, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowrealm11/pseuds/shadowrealm11
Summary: Just complete and utter crack. Multiple fandoms. Read at your own discretion. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!





	

Tord was sad, Dean took all of his guns while Leo burned his hentai. So then Sherlock broke in and started dissing anime, to which John broke in and pulled his husband out of the room by the shirt with a cane. Cas was confused as to why the four little fuckers as Dean had dubbed them were murdering eachother. Bill-Fucking-Cypher and the doctor were hahaving a very heated discussion concerning the true nature of the rubber duck. Meanwhile Bobby and Stan were silently sitting in the corner judging everyone else.


End file.
